Currently, power can only be transported from a network node (endpoint) to another node by use of a copper cable. This copper cable is commonly known as Category 5 (CAT5) which is a network cable formed by four twisted pairs of copper wire terminated by RJ45 (Registered Jack-45) connectors. Problems associated with distance, security risk, reliability, and electrical/magnetic interference are prohibitive factors in the usage of copper cables as network links. Security risk is an issue because the electrical signals can be captured without tampering the cable itself. Reliability is an issue because of the possibility of electrical and magnetic interference that can disrupt communication across the network.
Fiber optic links advantageously permit data transmission at a high speed over relatively longer distances and avoid interference from electrical signals. In contrast, signals that are transmitted over copper cables may be subject to electrical and magnetic interference from power signals that are also transmitted across a network.
A wireless access point serves as an access point for users of a wireless network. As an example, a wireless access point may be located on a ceiling of a building room, and it may be difficult to provide power to the wireless access point because power outlets typically are not located on the ceiling. Currently, power-over-Ethernet is used to supply power to these wireless access points. Given the current increasing requests for power-over-Ethernet, more customers are also asking for fiber optic connectivity to a wireless access point, as an example. However, in current network systems, power can not be supplied to a wireless access point (and/or to other network nodes) over a fiber optic cable.
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.